User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. Archiving Hey Sam, so earlier you removed the talk page content stating you was going to archive it, yet it doesn't appear you archived it, only deleted it. Are you aware? :) • • 23:00, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see three now. I think your page just needed an edit to reveal it. All is good :) • • 23:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, that happened to me several times. Usually I do the same, backspacing it, other times it just magically returns after a few days. • • 23:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC) User Hi Sam. Can you please block this user? He violated the image policy 3 times (if the image policy advice counts) and ignored the warnings given by Marcus. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Delete a page Westside JDM (talk) 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please delete this page http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Splatoonz KillerKai455 Thanks for taking care of that. He needed it. ;) • • 18:34, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for making it ambiguous as it rightfully should be. I would have put that myself but that would have been to extreme a change for a novice such as myself. Image Renames Hey Sam, could you rename all the images found on the Air Checkpoints article, by removing the "craft" from their names? Just keep the rest the same :p Thanks! • • 20:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Tar! ;) • • 20:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) GTA: San Andreas question Hello Sam, I have a quick question for you, if you do not mind: do you know whether the trailer in the Angel Pine Mobile Home Park where CJ drops off the photographic evidence in the mission Badlands in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is the Angel Pine Save Point? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question so quickly. I would check myself, but I do not own a copy of GTA: San Andreas myself, as I never really enjoyed it due to the bad language. Anyway, I needed that information because I am editing an article which requires it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I did actually check videos before contacting you, but none proved definitively to my mind that the trailer was the Save Point, so I decided to contact you for a second opinion on the matter. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:40, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. The walkthrough by "GTA Series Videos" was actually also the video that I used as reference, and which I used to acquire a screenshot for this new page that I created, due to its convenient placement on the Badlands page. However, like I said, I was still unsure after reviewing the video, hence my question. Well, you know the saying: "two heads are better than one"! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:55, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Anyway, thank you once again for your help. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Goodnight. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Enhaced version category Hey Sam, I found this category which lists all content featured only for the enhaced version of GTA V. My intention is to add it to all articles tagged with the template, specially for those content released with Freemode Events Update, GTA Online: Lowriders and now the Halloween Surprise. I'm not sure if this is the correct purpose of the category though, so I'd like to hear your opinion about it. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:56, October 31, 2015 (UTC) : Ok I'll be adding the category then. Just another question: wouldn't "Exclusive Enhaced Version Content in GTA V" be a more suitable name to avoid any confusions between what is "next-gen", "old-gen" or "current-gen"? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::(Butting in) Unfortunately categories cannot be renamed, so you'd have to remove the category from all the pages, delete the category, and create a new one. I know, it's a pain :/ • • 20:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey Monk! There's also a similar category for vehicles only, but I don't know if it was deleted or not (that's a bug probably). Anyways, it would be interesting to list in a category. What do you think? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:47, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::It was deleted, it's just the remaining articles within it have not been removed from the category. I'll remove them now. *Final Countdown - Europe plays* xD • • 21:05, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Personal stuff Hey Sam, I need to talk to you in chat right now AndreEagle17 16:29, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming question Good day Sam, I have another quick question for you: if I am uploading multiple similar images, should I name the second (third, fourth, etc.) image as "ObjectName'2'-GameName-DescriptionHere", "ObjectName-GameName-'2'''DescriptionHere" or "ObjectName-GameName-DescriptionHere'2'"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the advice. By the way, would you mind joining Chat for a moment? I have a somewhat odd request for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I will be waiting. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Image naming error Hello again Sam. I have unfortunately made another minor naming error in one of the images that I have uploaded: could you please remove the spacing in the name of this image? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. By the way, are you still in Chat? The Chat window is indicating that you are. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) That is strange. It must be a bug. Never mind then. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello again Sam, this image needs renaming. Please do not ask me what it should be renamed to, for I have no idea what the user was trying to show with the image. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:33, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Do not worry, I already had Andre rename the image in question. It turns out that they were Coquettes. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:49, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Administrator I accidentally evaded global block! Now I regret this! PLEASE, BLOCK ME PERMANENTLY ON WHOLE WIKIA!!! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WILL DO ME A FAVOR!!! Bizarre. Tell me about it, I had to revert 15 of his messages to users for spamming. He definitely seemed keen to go. • • 18:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :I was about to suggest getting rid of that, as the determinant category pretty much categorizes the opposite, more or less leaving the rest as an obvious "living" character. We'd need to remove the category from all the pages before deleting it though...*sigh*. • • 18:17, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll get stuck in (if I can). Maybe if we work from his contribution list, one of us work from top to bottom, and one of us work bottom to top, meeting in the middle, perhaps? • • 18:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, looks like I'll have to leave it, apologies. My editor is going really slow (Visual editor), and I'm about to start eating (bad timing). Sorry about that. • • 18:28, November 3, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:27, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Gang Rancher I am trying to edit the info box for this page: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Gang_Rancher. However when I try to add to related vehicles, it changes the vehicle type, and the thing I added doesn't show up Kylerfox10 (talk) 16:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorted it :) • • 16:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) User:LeopoldDaRealGangster18 He's back. Now he is using this account. This and this are his last edits. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Done! XD first block, first day xD • • 23:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Can you join chat for a bit? I need to ask some questions. • • 00:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Surfer Yeah, it is just because I was using the template from the Sentinel page. I'll be removing it when I get the Surfer images. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wrong User Sorry for that. I was using the phone when I warned him, and I didn't even check back. Using the phone makes things more difficult. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 12:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Happy birthday Thanks a lot Sam! :D MC My Computer 08:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Template page deletion Thank you for deleting the template that I asked Monk to delete. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:48, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Protection No, not that type of protection xD Can I ask, is there any restrictions stopping me from protecting Camilo's user page to Admin only? He agreed and said he'd like the page protected if it's possible. Is there anything stopping me? PS: You're near the big 5000 edits :P Monk Talk 14:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :So we just discovered he can't edit his own page xD But it's okay, he said that if he needs to edit his own page, he'll ask me (or another admin) to unprotect it. Monk Talk 15:00, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy violation Good day Sam. Much as I do not particularly like issuing disciplinary action on someone whom I consider to be one of my "Friends and/or Helpful Users", "Jiralhanae117" has now violated the Media Policy for the third time, and under normal circumstances he would be issued with a block. I will leave it up to you to decide, but personally I would give him one last chance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, I will let him know. By the way, I have discovered how to make signatures work with the "ImageLicence", "Warning" and "Block" templates: when customizing the signature from the "Preferences" page, ensure that any symbols that can be used as wikitext but that are not intended as wikitext (such as the pipe symbol ("|") between the "talk" and "contributions" links in my signature) have the and tags around them (see my own current signature for an example); this will prevent unintended effects when the signature is used in a template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Unnecessary template? Good day Sam, I feel that this template should be considered for deletion, since we already have a more widely used "Block" template. Please tell me what you think, and if you disagree, feel free to discuss it on the Talk page and/or remove the "Prod" template from the page. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Sam, just to let you know, is a list of all unused templates, if you want something else to do. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 18:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Template No problem, just delete the ones that you may find no longer useful. You should keep users' templates though. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Flags Hello, I am new to this wiki. I have a question for you: On the characters pages, how do put their country of orgin's flag in the panel that says "Nationality"? Just wondering. :) I need help with putting the flag icons on the nationalities of the characters. 07:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC)~~Braydenreeves14 User:Clxbsport He has violated the Image Policy once again. I gave him a second warning but this time he deserves a three-day block, as you have mentioned in his talk page. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:54, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Leicester Jeez, this time last year we were talking about how Leicester were struggling at the bottom of the Premier League and now they are right up at the top with the league's top scorer. Unbelievable. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stop it. Stop it. Just stop! If you beat Man City next week, the only thing stopping Leicester is a trip to the Emirates in February. Title decider lol. I hear that taxi for Jose may come back for van Gaal. I'm not laughing about Mourinho. (I may have lied) Leo68 (talk) 21:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I think Leicester will get top four, but the likes of City and Arsenal will stop them. Arsenal play City on Monday and is shaping up to be a great game. It's Arsenal's this year, you heard it here first. Champions League could attract big players to Leicester though. Chelsea won't make Europe. I don't see them going down, but they could just scrape through. Leo68 (talk) 22:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I'd love to see Chelsea go down, but I don't see it. They'll fend off the teams that look like they'll go down (Sunderland, Villa, Norwich etc.) but as for Arsenal vs Leicester for the title (never thought I'd say that this season), you're right, way too open, but most people are saying that it's Arsenal's best chance to win it. Leo68 (talk) 22:57, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Soldier Hi, I do believe that vic is imune to bullets..I tried it out, you are imune from bullets fired from the hitmen's weapons. try it out TheMinorEditor94 (talk) 16:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I found out we are BOTH right.. it differs from psp to ps2. On the ps2 you are completly imune to bullets, but not melee attacks, on psp, i saw you do get damaged.. Can I edit trivia I found? or will it just be taken down again? Bad image names Hello Sam, could you please rename the following images to the names suggested in the "Move" templates? I would normally ask Monk, but he seems to be too upset to do it at this time. *File:LSPAofficer.jpg *File:LSPAofficer2.jpg *File:LSPAofficerback.jpg *File:Motorofficerstwawberry.jpg *File:Deputies.jpg *File:Deputies2.jpg Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:55, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:05, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I just realized that you did not remove the "Move" templates from the images. Could you please do so, or would you rather I do it myself? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) By the way, why did you name the fourth image "GTAV-LSPDMotorOfficer" instead of "LSPDMotorOfficer-GTAV"? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I see. In that case, you might wish to also rename the third, fifth and sixth images, since they were also renamed incorrectly by you. Also, you spelled "sheriff" incorrectly in both the images of LSSD deputies; there is only one "r". Perhaps you should simply copy and paste the suggested names in the "Move" templates that I add in the future, as I rarely, if ever, suggest a bad name. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:19, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorted the spelling issued. Order is not ''crucial, it just needs to follow the policy. Order reslly isn't crucial. Monk Talk 09:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Decemeber 2015 Hello. I'm a new user to GTA Wikia. I would like to inform you there is an article called Abe Schwartzman and I don't know if he either is a real character in-game, or simply made up. He claims "he is the murdered who killed Burice", But Im starting to get confused because I don't think it is revealed who mysterly killed him. The Last Request (talk) 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC)The Last Request Hello. Hey! can you show me how to basically have a signature? I really appreciate your help. :) iDanny 14:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I mean how to actually create my signature with colors and special fonts. IDanny (talk) 15:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks neighbour! You're a friend. :) iDanny 15:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :No problem! Need anything, just ask me ;) Monk Talk 15:27, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Talk page protection I figured that my talk page would require protection as well, including my username, regarding of what was going on earlier today. I won't say who, but its pretty obvious why. 20:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It'll stay like this until further notice when the situation has been fully defused. 21:02, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure thing. 21:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: I see. Thanks, Sam. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) User licensing question Hello again Sam, and apologies for my lengthy hiatus. I have an issue with licensing that I am hoping that you can help me with. This user has uploaded two images without licenses: one of the flag of Finland, and the other a map with Finland highlighted in red. I am aware that there is a specific license template for images of flags, but I also notice that it cannot be applied directly when uploading an image, and so might easily be missed be users not familiar with templates; as for the map image, it should have been released with a "Public Domain" license. Do you think that I should issue this user with an official reminder, or should I let it slide this time? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I was of the same opinion. Thank you for your advice. As you have suggested, I will let this infringement slide. I have already fixed the licensing errors. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Bad image names Good day Sam, please rename this image to "VCPA-GTAVC.jpg". Also, you may wish to rename this image, though since it still follows the general Media Policy, it is not essential, but I will leave it to you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:27, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I have a further two images that have bad names. I have a strong suspicion that the first one is a modification, as CJ is clearly standing outside Ricardo Diaz's mansion/Vercetti Estate from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and furthermore it was posted by a user who was blocked by you for publishing false information, so I recommend its deletion. As for the second image, I do not know what to name it, so I will let you use your own creativity to come up with a appropriate name. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:46, January 22, 2016 (UTC) By the way, just out of curiosity, were all of "Jbeato50"'s (the User who posted the image of Carl outside the Vercetti Estate) edits related to posting false information on Carl's article, and the resultant edit war with Staff? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. I must say that it is rather strange that some go to such lengths to prove a point that 99.9999% (or more) of Grand Theft Auto players know to not be canon, including posting a modified image. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Indeed. I hope that "Jbeato50"'s latest block will make him/her learn his/her lesson, but due to his/her bad record, I doubt it. By the way, I have another question, which I will ask under another heading, as it is unrelated to this subject. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC) New Staff picture If you are able to, could you please change my Staff picture to this image? If you can, please crop it so that only the two police officers can be seen. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC) If I send you a cropped version of that image, will you be able to add it for me, or will I need to ask a Bureaucrat? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I will do so. Thank you anyway for your help Sam. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:14, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Two questions Hello Sam, I have two unrelated questions for you, if you are able to answer them. Firstly, I have noticed that no-one has voted on my probation expiry since shortly after it was started last week: could you please verify when the vote will close, in the event that no-one else votes? Secondly, do you know whether it is possible to restore a Sultan RS back to a regular Sultan after it has been modified? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I am glad to hear that I have passed my probation. As for the question regarding the Sultan, Monk has answered it. Thank you anyway for your help regarding that. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:01, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Removal of my name from "Patrollers on Probation" list Thank you for removing my name from the "Patrollers on Probation" list. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Spelling I was unaware of that actually-there's nothing saying such. But I will say this, as the place I was editing was based on a location in the US, perhaps the American spelling would be more appropriate in this case? CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:47, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Flag image deletions Hello Sam, could you please delete the following images of the Australian flag: *File:Flag of Australia.svg - leave redirect *File:Australian flag.gif - leave redirect *File:Austrailia flag.png For the images marked with "leave redirect", please leave a redirect to File:Flag of Australia.png after deleting the image, as they are used on other pages. I have no clue why we have four different images of the Australian flag on the wiki, especially the third one on my list, which is of a horrible quality and is not even spelled correctly. I chose the image with the best original resolution to keep. Thank you in advance for your assistance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) The redirects do not work. UPDATE: I have fixed the issue. No further action is needed. Thank you anyway. 18:31, February 10, 2016 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:20, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Maccer "Depicted masturbating while thinking of Margaret Thatcher" - Wut!? Which mission is this XDXD Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Arsenal vs Leicester Well, while it's civil, good luck. If you lose you're still two points ahead, if you win, I hope Leicester win the league this year, if Arsenal don't. Leo68 (talk) 11:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Wow, what a finish. Shame for Leicester, Danny Simpson was a bit idiotic to get sent off when you're a goal up, but you're still top and very much in the title race. City can do us both a favour by beating Spurs later. Leo68 (talk) 14:12, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Page renaming Hello Sam, the "Safehouses in Grand Theft Auto: Advance" page badly needs to be renamed to "Safehouses in GTA Advance". I am frankly astounded that the page has had its current name for more than a year, as it obviously does not conform with other safehouse articles. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for you help Sam. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Navbox template appearance Good day Sam, I just wish to ask you to verify the appearance of this Navbox template, as I wish to make sure that it appears properly on other computers. I have already spent a significant amount of time making the template, so I sincerely hope that I do not need to spend any more time on it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. I am glad to hear that the Navbox looks good, as I must have spent six hours working on it in total, due primarily to the repetitive code for the flag images, which I needed to enter and re-enter several times - which still took some time, even though I copied and pasted the majority of the code to save time - and also the fact that I needed to insert the template into 45 pages. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:41, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding screenshot license template unprotecting Hello Sam, could you please temporarily unprotect all the license templates related to Grand Theft Auto screenshots? I have updated the "Screenshot" template, and I wish to apply the template to all license templates to normalize the wording and format of them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :The "Gtav screenshot" template is protected, but I am not sure about any others. I will update this message if there are other templates other than that one which need unprotecting. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:01, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. I will let you know when I am done. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Football I seriously hope your team ends up with the Premiership title. It's their to lose now. It makes a change from the usual suspects and would be nice to see Leicester and Tottenham end up as the top two teams in the league. I think my team has the league wrapped up already. We are on an insane 38 game unbeaten run :) Messi1983 (talk) 14:17, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :You guys deserve it if you win it. I cannot see Arsenal winning it and if Leicester don't then Spurs will. It will be nice to see you in the Champions League next season. You have a good manager and great team chemistry. We never got out of second gear against Arsenal and just went through the motions in both games. I hope we get City next in the CL. Messi1983 (talk) 10:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:30, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding minor changes to your User page Good day Sam, I just wish to inform you that I have removed two categories from your User page - Category:Administrator and Category:Staff - as they are no longer needed: Category:Administrator has been replaced by Category:Administrators, while the "Administrator" template already adds your page to the "Staff" category. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:44, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Block Can you block him again? He's adding more unsourced info. Infinite this time I think. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 16:07, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Monk's new system Hey man. Monk created this to follow to cut down on the slack we get on blocks on the GTA Wiki. I'd advise you follow that. Regarding the UpNAtom user, see the "Editing pages" heading of his table. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:24, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Um, the list says "3 warnings before 1-week block" "1 reminder ( ) before 3 warnings" "1 warning per revision" after reminder. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:10, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Roman's Child and Niko Bellic Can you please tell me why you reverted the edits back that I made on these pages? There is no way the unborn child would be Niko's nephew/niece because Niko and Roman are not brothers. Since they are cousins, I think the child and Niko would be first cousins once removed instead. It just bugged me that the information was incorrect so i edited it and then i felt happier. Of course some admin always comes and deletes my edits. Now no disrespect to you or anything but why did it get reverted back?? :( Please answer as soon as possible. The GTA Nerd (talk) 00:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, man! I think that this category is necessary. But I get it! I won't be adding this category again. I didn't want to make you angry. Kintobor Congratulations It's really hard to believe that just this time next year you were telling me that only a miracle could save Leicester from relegation, and now they have won the Premier League. Congratulations is probably the smallest of things that can be said... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:18, May 2, 2016 (UTC) File:Grand-Theft-Auto-Logo.jpg hi sam can you delete this photo ? i need re-license this [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 15:44, May 3, 2016 (UTC) thanks appriciate it :) [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:50, May 3, 2016 (UTC) File:HickeyBridge-GTAIV-Map-0.png can you re-mane this file as Leaper'sBridge-GTAIV-Map ? i wrote wrong the name accdently [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:49, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Images with Watermarks Is it okay to upload pictures with watermarks labeled across them? This user is uploading images on the Bohan page and some of those images contain watermarks belonging to WikiGTA (here and here). It doesn't really say anything regarding to image waterarks in the media policy (the videos do), but, umm, it falls under "copyrighted images" or "image ownership" spectrum, right? --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 23:56, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Media Policy hi sam you need this image delete because violates the policy this file: File:20160501153024 1.jpg don't mention it :) i always told you and other staff members if i see anything bad in this wiki [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) File:MySignature.png hi can you re-name this image as GTAFan86-Signature ? i named as My signature and violate the media policy [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 12:44, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Monk Talk 12:48, May 8, 2016 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:YukiNoobAoi.jpg hi i have a image here violates the media policy may you should delete it [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC)